Reality of a Moment
by 4CullensandaBlack
Summary: Written for the FicAwesome Gift Exchange 2014 (FAGE) 007- One moment can change everything.


**FicAwesome Gift Exchange (FAGE) 007**

**Title: **_Reality of a Moment_

**Written For:**_Jennifer Garcia/itlnbrt_

**Written By:**_4CullensandaBlack_

**Rating: **_PG_

**Summary: **_One moment can change everything._

**Prompt used: **_Time travel Edward_

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

** www . Fanfiction community /FAGE-007/93625/**

**A/N: This was actually an idea I had for an original story but I haven't put pen to paper until now. Thank you so much Jennifer, once I saw your prompt I was overjoyed and knew it was finally time to start writing original fiction. This was a true challenge for me because I am not a Bella and Edward writer. Thanks Tiffany for letting my pitch! **

**This story is not beta'd and I know my tenses suck!**

"I am so sick and tired of this job," Bella continued on with her rant about her current situation to her best friend, Alice over the phone. She decided to leave for lunch instead of eating at her desk today. There are a number of eateries around her place of work including a few national chain fast food restaurants in addition to two grocery stores with a hot meal deli section. She was currently walking past the drug store headed towards the Weber's Bar and Grill but first she needed to cross the busy highway with two intersections on each side.

It usually takes about eight minutes depending on the traffic to get across and be on safe ground again. However, given the fact that Thanksgiving was this week and with everyone coming into town from Seattle and California it was taking much longer than Bella expected.

It was a little past one o'clock but already the day had been stressful. Bella works at the city's public library and information hub and even though she has an obsessive love of books and has always wanted to work for the library the past three years have been filled with anxiety and stress.

Since graduating from college with her degree in Finance and Psychology she has found it difficult to find work.

For the past few years it has all been about paying off her student loans but even in her late-twenties she has begun to realize that everything cannot be about money.

While Bella crosses the highway to get to the bridge over the canal, a car passing by honks distracting and angering her.

"It says I can walk asshole" she screams scalding the driver of the passing car that just made the illegal turn at the red light. Today was not her day; she was consumed with frustration.

She's lived in Forks, Washington all her life and still she can't understand why she hasn't moved and experienced something more, something else, or something different. She is angry at herself more than anything else.

Since the days of future past, Bella has wished for a life she knew would probably never come and for things that were so far out of her reach it made her scream in her childhood bed in the wee hours of the night.

"Damn, I need a car…shit I need a driver's license" continuing to talk as she finally made it to the sidewalk on top of the bridge. Traffic was heavy during the lunch hour. Bella stops to fidget with her ever shirking blouse.

"Hold on a second" the panhandlers, or homeless folks were out on each section of the bridge; hoping to get at as many cars stopped by the red light as possible. Bella wondered if maybe she was just a horrible person that maybe the reason why she didn't have the things that she wanted was because she doesn't work hard enough or maybe because she killed someone in a past life.

_Yes, that had to be the thing that ruined her_, she thought.

Anyway, she knew she didn't have enough cash on her to give anything; she had only brought enough for lunch. Some days she didn't want to give anything at all.

"Okay now where was I…oh yeah I don't know if I can continue on like this."

"It will get better" Alice says on the other end of the phone. Her best friend was full of faith and sarcasm. She loved her but right now Bella didn't want to hear her bullshit of 'it gets better.'

All she wanted to hear was that she was right and that Alice knew of a really awesome job opening that paid 100k a year with a 401k plan and health insurance including dental and vision.

Rolling her eyes at phone and herself; she continued to stand at the middle of the sidewalk as cars and large trucks pass on the bridge. The wind kicks up around her so she pulls her purse tighter to her body.

"Ali, I am going to have to call you back it is really winding out here" Bella screams into the phone as a few leaves slam into her face.

The last thing that she needs is to fall and get injure and with her luck someone passing by would snap a picture of her humiliation and put it on Facebook or Twitter.

"Shit!" she stood on the bridge waiting for the wind to let up. _Maybe I should just turn around and head back to work. I think I have some noodles I can heat up,_ she thought.

But before a decision could be made, Bella hadn't realized that an 18-wheeler parallel to her in the lane next to the sidewalk on the bridge had hit a Sudan while attempting to make a wide turn.

All that could be heard was a crunch as the 18 wheeler contacted with the smaller vehicle.

Everything else seem to happen in slow motion, Bella looks up turning her head towards the sound and her eyes open wide as the 18 wheeler flips over on its side. The backside of the truck's trailer crashes into and flattens the three cars behind the vehicle and the two cars alongside it. Bella had been walking in the opposite direction of the traffic so when the smell of smoke stung the air she glances to see flames rising from somewhere up ahead.

Standing shocked at the turn of events something caught Bella's attention in her peripheral view; it was the 18 wheeler that had cause all of this mayhem. In the distance, Bella could hear bells and whistles but before the realization that help was on the way a loud pop and a colorful light flash in front of her face.

Bella awakens with pain in her neck and her head throbbing as she leans over the side of the bed. It takes just seconds for her to realize and recall all that has transpired. The last thing Bella remembered was a sharp pain pushing her body through the fence behind her in which separated someone from falling into the canal. The 18 wheeler hadn't hit her for that she was sure because if it had she would be dead either from being hit by the massive vehicle or from drowning in the canal because she cannot swim.

Something had collided with her body preventing the large truck from hitting her and judging by the fact that her hair is wet she had met the canal at some point she just didn't understand how she was still alive.

"I can't believe you did this. Are you stupid, boy? Wait, no don't answer that because I know you are not stupid" screamed an angry and rather loud older male's voice from across the room.

"Uh" Bella's head hurt even more with the loud volume that had entered the room. Speaking of Bella realized with a spike of fear that she was not in a hospital room which would have been the proper and appropriate place for her given the situation she was just in. She tried to stand but unfortunately that was not her bodies plan and she landed on her butt on the hard stone floor.

"Oh, no Isabella please lay back down" said a younger male's voice as he picked her up from the floor.

"Please don't touch me. I just really want to go home and I know this isn't a hospital" she cried trying her hardest not to look at her captors. She had read an article that said if kidnapped the nappers would be more likely to let someone go if they weren't seen by the person they kidnapped.

Praying this was true she continued to look down as she spoke, "I won't tell anyone. And you saved my life so I owe you one."

The younger male bent down kneeling in front of her, "Why won't you look at me? Is this a 21st century custom?"

"Excuse me?" confused Bella looks up to be met by the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen. They are a healthy shade of evergreen and his face is even more beautiful and young. He couldn't be older than twenty-one.

_This is just sad. I am actually lusting after a kid: a kid whose kidnapped me and who is probably going to rape and kill me. _

Bella's thoughts were all over the place as she scudded across the bed hitting the wall.

She has always been the type of girl to believe in true love and wanting so badly to believe that there is such a thing as soul mates but the past and the present only proves that isn't the case.

Maybe it's her love of Disney movies and romance novels mixed with the classic tells of knights rescuing damsels in distress. She had been in distress but with her luck she was banking on the being killed thing.

Her eyes searched frantically for the closes weapon for when he decided to advance on her.

"She should not be here, Sir" said the older gentlemen. She eyed both men as the younger one joined the older one gathering around a work bench. Where they were looked like a room from the time of King Arthur or someone's quarters from that time.

Whispering to each other, "you know we can not send her back, now. I grabbed her before everything happened; to put her back would cause too many questions."

Gathering her courage Bella spoke loud and evenly, "Send me back where? Where am I? And please don't lie to me."

She was scared there was no question but she would not show fear. The younger one turned facing her.

"Isabella?"

"Bella, please" she corrected. She didn't know how long she was going to be here and she couldn't stand her formal name.

"Bella, my name is Edward Cullen and this is Carlisle, the protector of things. In your time he would have been known as a teacher, historian, and/or a doctor."

"My time" she asked confused?

"Yes" Edward continued "we are from and you are currently in the year 3000."

Bella's breathing increased, _these people are crazy and I am in serious trouble._ She grabbed something hard that lay on the pillow next to her.

"Please Bella don't be afraid. I could never hurt you" said Edward as he walked slowly towards the bed with his hands up in surrendered.

"And why should I believe you. I don't know you." She screamed for some reason.

"Because no matter what you think you are supposed to be feeling right now you know you can trust me." Bella didn't want to admit it but she did slightly lower her weapon which was all Edward needed to continue his speech.

"I just turned twenty-one and to ascend to the throne I need to marry." Bella looked on confused on what any of this had to do with her. She saw the older gentlemen, Carlisle take a seat putting his head in his hands.

Looking back at Edward he continued, "I was strongly advised against this but for my family to succeed and survive as long as they have in ruling the world" he paused taking a seat facing her.

"We need to locate our soul mates" Bella stared at him confused. "And while doing some research"

He was interrupted by Carlisle's laughter, "research my ass."

"Carlisle please!" Edward chastised the older gentlemen "I discovered that you are mine."

"Okay, however that makes no sense if what you say is any way possible or true why would the universe be so cruel as to have soul mates born in completely different times with no way of ever being together. I am sorry but I don't believe your story and I want to go home."

Edward opened his mouth to speak but it was Carlisle whose words ring out, "you can't go home. Even if we could send you back your family and the world thinks that you are dead. You were destined to die on that bridge."

Tears ran down Bella's face she knew she was meant to die that day and looking at Edward it pained him at the thought, "so you changed destiny to save my life. So, what? So I can marry you?"

"No," Edward says shocking her "even if I wanted to marry and be with you Bella I can't you are from the past. What I've done is punishable by death, no matter if I am the next ruler or not."

"Then why did you save me" she asked?

He looked at her confused, "because no matter how funny the universe thinks that it is you are still my soul mate and the thought of you dead pains me."

She didn't know what was going to happen next. If she was suppose to live in this room forever or start a new life in the year 3000?

But, one thing was for sure she was completely thankful for someone like Edward Cullen; someone willing to sacrifice so much just for her.


End file.
